Nothing Like You
by ShyRomantic
Summary: Some of the Rookie 9 pass their Jounin exam and decide drinks and karaoke are the way to celebrate. Sakura uses the night as a chance to get back something she's lost. Is he ready to hear what she has to sing? cross post on AO3


Just a couple notes here. It's obviously got some songs in it, and I picked them for a reason so I would highly highly suggest looking up the songs to get the tone and feel or the fic I wrote. the song I actually based the whole fic off of is going to the be one that Sakura sings so if you don't listen to the other ones at least listen to that one.

just a list of the songs that I also obviously don't own, they belong to their respective singers and such.

Album, didn't it rain - artist, Hugh Laurie - Song, The Weed Smoker's dream sung by Joe McCoy - its an amazing song and think it fits the singer in this fic well.

James Morrison - Nothing ever hurt like you. I was listening to this song, and all I could think about was what if someone sang that to someone else and what would there reaction be.

One last note. Ignore the cannon timelines. Nothing will match just sayn.

The night was a good one. Sakura, Naruto, TenTen, and Ino had all passed the Jounin exam and they intended to celebrate their promotions. The rest of the Rookie 9, former teachers and team leaders were all there. Standing and sitting around various tables at the pub.

"Sa-ku-ra-chaaan!" Naruto sing-songed, he draped an arm over her shoulders while waving a bottle around. "Isn't this great? Everyone is here for us!" Sakura giggled at the blonde boy antics. "Yes they are. How much have you had Naruto?"

Naruto was tipping the bottle back over his mouth, when nothing came out he held it upside down over one eye as he peered into the sadly empty bottle. "Um..." He said depressingly as he put the bottle on the table. "Probably... three bottles of that, and a shot? Shikamaru made me do it." He raised his hand in defense at Sakura's wary gaze. "Promise me you'll have at least two glasses of water tonight with your drinks, I don't really want to drag you home and clean you up after you puke tonight."

Naruto raised his hand and grinned cheekily. "Anything for you Sakura-chan." he kissed her on the cheek and ran off to find Shikamaru

Sakura was looking around the room seemingly lost in her thoughts when Lee started shouting. "Hey! Hey guys!, we should totally go to a Karaoke Bar!" Sakura was stirred from her thoughts expecting to hear groaning and people telling him to shut up, but was surprised to hear people cheering and agreeing. She watched as Ino made her way across the crowded bar to the trio of former teachers and rolled her eyes as Ino locked onto Genma

"Genma are you guys coming to?" Ino asked sliding up next to him. Genma raised an eyebrow and leaned against the table next to him, removing his senbon he glanced at Kakashi and Gai, looking back he nodded at her. "Yah, don't see why not. Personally I'd love to hear a few songs." He smirked at her as she winked and walked away with a "See you there."

"Genma... no." Kakashi warned

"What? I can't look?" Genma tried to look innocent but the sly grin on his face was an obvious give away.

Kakashi just sighed and pushed himself off the table. "Come on, they're leaving us old people behind." He watched as a boisterus Naruto dragged a laughing Sakura behind him, dropping his head he pushed a stumbling Gai ahead of him.

"Sakura.. is everything ok? you seem quieter then normal." Naruto asked bumping her shoulder with his.

Sakura looked at him surprised. "Ya.. ya, I'm ok. It's just been a long week that's all." Sakura looped her arm around his and leaned into him.

"Good, cause I'd really hate to have to beat someone up tonight." Naruto grinned at her "Now!" He said throwing a fist in the air. "Let's get to drinking and singing!" Sakura laughed and pulled him down the road. Glancing back Sakura saw Kakashi and Genma in what looked like a heated debate.

"Kakashi, you need to get laid. Seriously man get on that!" Genma was eyeing up one of the girls who ran past him.

"I don't need to get laid."

"I dunno Kakashi." Gai piped up. "You've been crankier then usual..."

"I have not, now will you both shut up" Kakashi glowered forward watching the crowed around him, the laughing smiling group of celebrating faces all seemed to meld together in his sake addled brain. Gai watched as Kakashi's eye seemed to focus on one particular laughing face, a laughing face that seemed to hide something.

Once inside the bar everyone seemed to scramble for seats, the lay out was rather cramped they were in a kind of private off to the side room, a small stage took up the front of the room and all smushed up in front were small tables and some chairs. Naruto shoved a couple tables out of the way and set up a row of chairs right up front. occupying said chairs was Naruto himself, Sakura, Sai, and Kiba with a red faced and smiling Hinata on his lap.

A couple feet behind them Tsunade, Shizune and a few Medics from the hospital were crammed at a couple tables. Gai, Genma and Kakashi decided to sit a few tables away off to the side. The rest of the group filled in the seats and some standing around. The lights dimmed as Ino took the stage.

"Hello everyone." Ino purred into the mic. "So glad everyone came." She said sliding her eyes over Genma. "I think I'm gonna kick off the drunken shindig here, and sing you a song."

Ino closed her eye's and swayed to the slow music that had started.

"Sittin' on a million, sittin' on it every day." Ino moved slowly and seductively. "Can't make no money givin' your stuff away, why don't you do right like the millionairs do... put your stuff on the market and make a million too..."

Swinging her hips gently side to side she started to dance. "face of a betting woman, she bets on every hand." Every eye in the bar was focused on Ino as she seductively made her way across the stage and back again. Her eyes flicked to Genma now and again giving him the smallest of winks on one occasion.

"Put your stuff on the market and make a million too..." The song ended and Ino gave a slight bow a grin plastered from ear to ear as she hurried off the stage.

Ino dropped herslef into a seat by Sakura smiling ear to ear. "How did I do? Awesome right?" Sakura laughed and hugged her friend. "Yes Ino-pig you did great."

"Good, I think you should go next." Ino said waggling her eyebrows at her pink haired friend.

Sakura was about to argue when Lee took the stage. "Oh no…" the crowed seemed to collectively cringe at the sight off Lee grinning down at them.

"I would like to sign a song, you might be familiar with it." He pointed at the crowed as 'Eye of the tiger' blasted through the speakers.

Ino and Sakura huddled into themselves in a fit of laughter. "Oh my god no." Sakura breathed. "How did we not see this coming."

Lee finished his loud rendition and left the stage with a big thumbs up.

"K, your turn." Ino shoved Sakura from her seat practically throwing her onto the stage.

Sakura stood to the side of the stage looking through the list of songs, unsure if she wanted to really go up she looked around at the chatty crowed to see if someone else wanted to go first when she caught sight of someone and a plan formed in her head.

Making her way to the centre of the stage she said nothing to the crowed just punched in the numbers to the song of her choice.

The crowed all stopped to watch as sakura started to move to the music now filtering throught he speakers.

"Hey." her eyes flicked to the crowed. "Lovin' you was easy, playing by the rule.."

"but you said love tastes so much better when its cruel." She started to get more into the beat and she swayed to the rhythm. "to you everything was just a game, and oh yah you played me good. But I want you I want you I want you so much more then I should."

She threw she hands up as the music picked up. "I've got my hands up so take your aim yah I'm ready, theres nothen that we can't go through." she hit her hand to her chest. "oh it hit me like a steel freight train, when you left me." Looking out at the crowed she seemed to point her look at no one in particular but one man in the crowed knew it was for him. "Nothing ever hurt like you" Swaying her his again as she looked away. "Nothing ever hurt like you."

She let the slower beat take over as she sang. "I was naive and wild eyed, but you made me see, that you don't get to taste the honey without the sting of the bee, no you don't."

Ino looked at her friend on stage and wondered if there was more to the song than just a song. Looking behind her she scanned the crowed looking for anything. And that's when she noticed that Kakashi's gaze was intensely focused on Sakura. So focus in fact he didn't notice that Genma was trying to shove a shot into his hand.

Turning back around Ino looked up at Sakura, and suddenly it all came clear.

"Oh yes you stung me good.. oh yah you dug in deep.. but I'll take it, I'll take it, I'll take it Till I'm down on my knees, on my knees."

Sakura followed her moved from before. "Ohh, I've got my hands up so take your aim, yah I'm ready, there ain't nothing that I won't do, Walk a thousand miles on broken glass it won't stop me." She stepped down from the stage. And inched her way across the crammed room dancing while she did so. "from making my way back to you, it's not real until you feel the pain, and nothing ever hurt like you." She stopped midway to dance and sing around her friends while they clapped along and danced in their seats with her.

No one had ever seen Sakura act like this before and everyone was enjoying the sight. Ino however was half worried half mobidly curious what Sakura was going to do next. "nothing hurt like you, ohh nothing hurt like you."

"You've got to believe me. Ohh everything was just a game, yes you played me good." She continued to move through the crowed, her eyes seemed to be locked on the man with silver hair now, it seemed only a few people had caught on that she was looking directly at him let alone moving towards him slowly. "But I want you, I want you, I want you, I want you, I want you. Ohh!" She was now only a few step away from his table, Genma had finally noticed she was right in front of them staring at Kakashi as she sang, Gai oblivious.

"I've got my hands up so take your aim yes, I'm ready, there ain't nothing that we can't go through, ohh it hit me like a hurricane when you left me," Kakashi stood from his spot slowly and took a small step towards The singing girl. "But I'd do it all again for you, I'd walk a thousand miles on broken glass it wont stop me, from making my way back to you."

Sakura took another step towards Kakashi as she sang her heart out to him, ignoring the thirty some odd people around them. She was shoving every bit of emotion she could into the song. She wanted him to know that no matter what she was there and she wanted him baggage and all.

"it's not real until you feel the pain, and nothing ever hurt like you, nothing ever hurt like you… nothing in the whole wide world."

The music still filtered through the speakers and Kakashi took that last step and cut her off. Pulling his mask down he grabbed her face and kissed her hard, he wanted her to know he was sorry and he'd do anything to have her back.

The whole room erupted in applause and cheering. If they hadn't caught on before they certainly had now.

Gai and Genma stood behind Kakashi mouths open in shock. Ino stepped up and closed both their mouths. "Can't say I'm that surprised really." She said leaning on the table watching the couple. "They really seem to be made for each other."

Sakura pulled back and smiled up at him. "Got your attention huh." She laughed as he smiled sheepishly at her. She reached up and pulled his mask back over his face. "Hope you're okay with the display, it just kind of came to me."

He shrugged still smiling. "It worked. I'm sorry, and for what it's worth, that was the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

They were still lost in their own world until Naruto came crashing between them. "Yo-y-your face! It doesn't have fish lips! Or buck teeth!" Kakashi looked at him confused.

"What? Sakura do you know what he's talking about?"

Sakura laughed and shoved Naruto out of the way. "I'll tell you later. We should probably get out of here though, everyone just saw your face and what I just did."

Kakashi looked around. "Guess the cat's out of the bag on that one, there's no keeping this a secret now."

Sakura smiled up at him and grabbed his hand. "I can handle that if you can."

"Definitely." And he bolted for the door dragging a laughing happy Sakura behind him.


End file.
